Dix petites années
by Lilith W
Summary: Une chanson qui passe sur votre lecteur et soudain l'inspiration est là. Voici un petit OS écrit il y a maintenant un petit moment, mais qui est tellement "hors contexte" qu'on peut la poster à tout moment


_**Voici un OS que j'avais en tête en écoutant une chanson. Il a fallu que ça sorte. Je l'ai écris il y a longtemps aussi, mais vu que je suis dans ma journée « postons des fics », je vous la poste.**_

_**Étant évident qu'étant inspiré par une chanson, il est intéressant que vous sachiez laquelle. Il s'agit de **Dix petites années**, de Zoé Avril.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**DIX PETITES ANNÉES  
**

Dix ans. Dix petites années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Teresa et Patrick Jane, unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Surtout pour le pire depuis quelques temps. Ils pensaient pourtant avoir réussi leur vie de couple. Ça avait été difficile bien sûr, tous les deux étaient trop marqués par la vie pour que les séquelles ne soient pas un obstacle majeur à leur idylle, mais ils les avaient surmontés et étaient parvenus, à force de patience et de concessions, à trouver une stabilité qu'ils ne pensaient jamais plus pouvoir trouver dans une histoire d'amour. Une belle histoire d'après leurs amis, collègues et autres gens les connaissant. Un couple calme, tendre et gentil. Au début de leur liaison, leur histoire était bien mouvementée, secouée par de nombreuses disputes, mais toujours finalisées par des réconciliations plus ou moins torrides, en fonction de la cause de la dispute. Une relation avec beaucoup de bas, mais toujours pour plus de hauts, le seul type de relation dont ils étaient tous les deux capables. Un couple vivant et vibrant de sentiments forts, qu'on envierait presque... Si dix petites années n'étaient pas venues s'installer entre eux deux.  
Teresa observait son compagnon et époux, assis dans le canapé du salon, regardant la télé. La veille, ils s'étaient fortement disputés et cette fois-ci, ils savaient tous les deux que la réconciliation serait beaucoup plus difficile. C'était la première dispute depuis bien longtemps, plus de dix ans. Et ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait voulu y mettre le point final de la réconciliation. Ils étaient sans doute trop vieux pour ça. Observant la peau marquée par le temps de son époux, elle réalisa que depuis longtemps, il n'était même plus son amant. Ils n'étaient qu'un couple, tendre et doux, caressant, mais sans surprise, sans désir... sans amour, juste de la tendresse l'un pour l'autre, faisant de leur histoire une union un peu fragile. Une union qui ne pourrait pas persister jusqu'à Dieu.  
Le soir venu, n'étant toujours pas réconciliés, n'aillant toujours pas parlé, Teresa observait une fois de plus son compagnon. Ce soir-là, ils avaient invité du monde, des amies de la femme. Des amies qu'elle s'était faites en dehors du travail, les quelques années qui avaient suivi leur mariage. Elle observait toutes ces femmes, ces amies, comblées d'avoir Patrick Jane pour les divertir. L'épouse ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toutes ces femmes s'extasier devant les pitreries de son époux, rire et jouer comme des folles aux jeux que Patrick proposait, tandis qu'elle, lassée, avait abandonné tout intérêt pour ces jeux qui l'avaient pourtant si souvent fait sourire par le passé.  
Et elle observait les autres couples, ces couples qui continuaient de vivre leur vie de couple devant tout le monde. Ces gens du même âge qu'eux, clamant haut et fort qu'ils étaient ensemble, plus amoureux que jamais et heureux de leur histoire. Pourtant, derrière leurs dires de belle histoire, si on prenait le temps de les observer, on pouvait voir combien cela était illusoire. En vérité, dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ces couples exposaient devant tout le monde leurs petites histoires, leurs petites disputes et leurs petits travers. Ils passaient leur temps à montrer à tous combien ils n'étaient pas si heureux que ça. Pour combien d'entre eux, Teresa connaissait les petits secrets, les cachotteries, les petites crasses amoncelées, faites à l'abri des regards, cachées dans les tiroirs depuis des années. Ce genre de fautes qui sont, tout sauf vénielles.  
Alors en se regardant, tous deux se rendirent compte qu'ils pensaient la même chose. Ça devait être dans l'air, ça devait être la logique de leur histoire, finir ainsi, d'un seul coup, après dix années à voir le temps s'installer tranquillement, sûrement et sournoisement entre eux.  
Alors un soir, il rentra tard et elle comprit qu'il avait été voir l'homme qui allait fatidiquement clôturer leur histoire. Ce soir-là, alors que tous deux se disaient qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait d'erreur, pas trahi les paroles qu'ils s'étaient faites le jour où ils avaient signé leur premier contrat ensemble, il posa devant elle un autre contrat, un contrat qu'elle, comme la première fois, signa sans regarder la teneur.  
Ils n'avaient pris que dix ans, ils n'avaient laissé que dix ans s'installer entre eux, dix ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vus venir, sauf peut-être sur leur peau un peu marquée. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu'ils étaient vieux, mais c'était à l'encre indélébile que Teresa pouvait voir écrit dans le fond des yeux de son époux que leur union un peu fragile ne persisterait pas jusqu'à Dieu.


End file.
